Scape
by Leeny- lady of song
Summary: In the year 2314 england's royal family ruled over America and a newly built city in the sky called Scape. Before the Royal family got assassinated the Queen gave her daughter to her most trusted body guard. Now the fight to re claim the throne has begun
1. prologue

The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the girls room. Barracks was a better word for them, bunk beds and lock boxes lined the walls. Three windows were set into the gray stone one on each wall, right, left and front. Under the front window hung a horizental mirror that measured from one wall to the other. A couple of women stood in front of the mirror chatting as a S.W.A.T hover car flew into the bases parking lot, it's lights silently but wildly blinking.

"Oh no someones hurt!" one of the girls exclaimed as they stared out the window.

"I hope it's not Yori... Or Austin. They just turned eightteen" the other women standing with the one added as the watch men dressed in riot gear jumpped out of the parked car. They ran carrying their fallen fellow into the bases medical wing.

"Stay with me Austin! Austin... No don't close your eyes... please..." a woman stated over and over holding the man's hand. The man laying on the floating medical bed had short ragged dark brown hair with bright green eyes that were slowly closing. If he was standing he would stand six feet tall and with the built of a tank. His chest leaked his percious life blood as his team carried him to the doctor. The woman holding his hand had long light brown hair that she kept up in a bun and dark ocean blue eyes, she was five feet six inches and built wiry but tough. Her body and looks were not missed by the guys at the base.

"Yori!" a man shout running to them wearing a tshirt and long blue dress pants, he grabbed her away from Austin and help her.

"They shot him in the chest! The bullet pierced his vest, dad! They... His heart... his heart dad... was hit.." she sobbed crumbling against her father.


	2. New partner

Skin, flesh, bones hit and connected with canvas and sand. Fists pumped with a rhythm that only she could find in this busy place of people running from here to there. Her foot flew up and connected with the bag once in a while to break the rhythm or add to it beginning another. All her emotions melted together, anger, hate and sadness. It was just two weeks ago her brother was shot by a gang member with a new technology called plasma bullets. Her music blasting from the radio in the corner of the workout room filled her ears as her gloves though worn kept her hands protected as she pounded the bag's life from it. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder causing her to stop and look up.

"I think its dead, Yori." Her father spoke to her though he seemed very distance

She stopped her pounding at the bag and started to realize she was breathing hard. She wiped the sweat from her eyes blinking. Yori was wearing her usual black tank top and black Capri's along with her laced up combat boots. Sweat dripped from the ends of her hair and the tips of her fingers. She took deep controlling breaths trying to calm down.

"They moved Austin from the I.C.U today" her father began slowly as Yori walked to the bench that lined the room and sat down.

"They don't know how long his coma will last...He's just slightly above the three level and his brain keeps going down and going back up" he choked a little as Yori grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Austin's always been a fighter. He ll make it dad." She encouraged him forcing a smile.

"Yes, but he may not be able to work for awhile even after he comes out of coma. He needs to relearn everything" her dad explained not looking at his daughter.

"What are you saying dad?" Yori asked slipping her gloves off and placing them on the bench, her name was written on the inside of each.

"I have some one for you to meet, General Yori." Her Marshal and father stated business like.

"Who?" Yori asked simply looking at him fearing the worse.

"Your new partner." the marshal explained tugging on her arm to get up.

"You're pulling my leg right? Austin is my partner I'll work without him till he recovers!" she yelled at him.

"General Yori! Who am I?" her father turning into her marshal now asked.

"Marshal Fredrick, my leading commander of the royal army." Yori said softly.

"Exactly, are you disobeying a direct order, solider?" her marshal shouted at her turning to face her.

"No sir. Let's go meet him sir". She said through her teeth glaring at him.

They both walked out on to the sparing field to see two men facing each other. One Yori could name as Chad the red haired sniper in her team.(that she has been leading with Austin for the past year.) The other man, long black hair and bright soft yet cold and distance brown eyes, Yori could tell he was from Europe but not which part. She almost smiled when he looked her way but kept her composer. His hair was tied back and almost reached his mid-back, he was built up and looked tough. Both men were at the ready on in the middle of the circle facing each other.

"Wait!" she shouted jogging into the middle of the field and over to Chad.

"General Yori, what's wrong. I can fight." Chad explained confused.

"I can't have my top sniper getting hurt, plus I need to let him know whose boss" Yori winked to the man who grinned and back down walking out of the circle.

The man standing in the circle stared at Yori. Her body was curvy like an hour glass but built with muscle just enough to add to her figure. She was slink and wiry but full in the same little body. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her ocean blue eyes stared daggers at him. He lost his breath for a moment and that's all it took.

"Hello partner. Ready to spare?" she spoke to him smiling evilly.

_"A girl is my partner this is what I stopped being a hit man for? Shit the pay better be worth it" he thought to himself._

"You better be good" he stated simply as she came at him.

She kicked out at his shin; he hopped and ducked to the side. Yori jumped back growling at his quick movements and punching at his chest. He brought both arms up and blocked it. The man swung at her, Yori did a back flip pushing off the ground and landing in a couching. She stood up slowly as he back off and held his ground. They dipped and dodged neither one hitting the other till the man launched a feint punch at Yori s face but came in with his left fist hitting her in the stomach. She flew back across the circle and landed on her stomach, pushing herself up she shot a glare at the new guy. He grinned beckoning her to come to him again. She did just that and landed two jabs on his side slowing down his advance. He kicked her legs out from under her and dove pinning her down. Yori stared up at him shocked; he got up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up and brushed the dust from her clothes.

"Names Linxis, partner" he states waving at he walked towards the Marshal.

She stared daggers at Linxis as he walked away and sighed. She had to admit... He was good but could he handle pressure. Yori turned to her men who nodded to her as a we won t speak of this nod. She smiled to them and went to the training course which was farer into the field then the sparing circle. When she got to the course she looked it up and down and sighed disappointedly as men from different swats ran the course slowly. Yori stood at the start staring at a tunnel after that a wire course you had to crawl through then the tires and last but not least the wall followed by the puddle of mud. She took a deep breath and bolted to the tunnel, crawling through it and kept crawling through the wire. Nothing stopped her once she started; she hopped up from the wire and ran to the tires jumping in and out of them she made record time. Linxis and the Marshal stopped talking as the coward stated to gather around the course and walked over to see Yori grip the rope and practically run up the wall. She back flipped from the top and over the mud landing perfectly on her feet smiling.

"Wow" Linxis whistled and walked away towards the showers not bothering to talk to the girl.

He got into the shower turning the heat all the way up to beat on his tired muscles. She was good and pretty and seemed fun, but he couldn t fall for her. Never again would he fall for another. She died in his hands, he couldn t take that again. Yori was just his partner in her squad team, that s it. That's all she d ever be no matter what. But something seemed different about him when he saw her, his defenses melted with those eyes.

Linxis shook his head, shaking water from his long hair and turning the water off. He got dressed and walked to the Marshals office. Linxis heard shouting, the Marshal and that woman.

"GOD!" she shouted storming out of the office and running right into Linxis.

"Well hello again.. careful there" he greeted grabbing her shoulders gently stopping her from running into him and smiling sweetly.

"Out of my way new guy" she growled pushing him away and storming down the hall her face bright red from embarrassment and rage.

Linxis shook his head and sighed watching her go and heading into the Marshals office when she disappeared.

"Marshal Fredrick?" he questioned the man sitting at his desk with his head down.

"Huh? Oh! Linxis, greetings. You're here about your bed and trunk" he stated grabbing a part of keys from his desk and tossing them to Linxis.

The man caught them and nodded heading out.

"You and Yori will take the team out tomorrow for training on the field and get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses." Marshal Fredrick ordered.

"Yes sir."


End file.
